ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
G. Callen
|image = Callen.jpg |image-size = 290px |image-caption = NCIS Special Agent G. Callen |birth-name = |full-name = |alias = |gender = Male |born = |died = |status = |occupation = |portrayed = Chris O'Donnell |hidefa = |first-jag = |first-ncis = |first-ncis_la = |hideloa = }} Special Agent G. Callen, is the Supervising Agent for a team of NCIS Special Agents working in the Office of Special Projects. Biography G. Callen's formative years were spent in the foster care system until he attained majority at the age of eighteen. He possesses little knowledge about his birth and infancy, this is attested to by the fact that not even he knows what his given name is apart that it begins with the letter "G." In the episode Pushback (1.7) we learn that Callen lived in more than thirty-seven foster homes starting from the age of five, the longest he stayed in one of them was only three months. We also learn about the family he stayed with for those three months - one of them is the Russian woman who was the last person Callen saw before he was shot. He was fourteen when he stayed with them, she was four, and we know that this was in 1983, which means that he was born in 1969. Career Special Agent Callen's career with NCIS has included assignments in Serbia and Russia. On two separate occassions Callen's life was saved by Leroy Jethro Gibbs once in Serbia and once in Russia. Currently, Callen is serving as a member of Special Agent Lara Macy's team attached to the Office of Special Projects. At the conclusion of episode 6.22, Legends Part Two Special Agent Callen was wounded in a drive by shooting witnessed by Special Agent Sam Hanna, the motive for the shooting has not been disclosed, however the Russian woman next to his apartment is seen to have left immediately after his shooting, smiling. In episode 6.24 entitled "Semper Fidelis" Tobias Fornell inquires after Callen and Gibbs told him that Callen's condition was still critical. Callen survived the assassination attempt and unexpectedly returned to duty four months later. Callen was not expected to return to work for another month as noted by Henrietta Lange. Following Macy's reassignment departure Callen became the senior field agent in the Office of Special Projects Los Angeles office. In the episode Past Lives Callen resumed an old undercover identity; where he spent six month undercover and formed a relationship which the suspect's sister, Kristin who he had not seen for four years. She now has a four year old son, who Callen suspected was his. Kristin later reveals she got pregnant just after Callen left and that he is not the father. Relationship with Colleagues Leroy Jethro Gibbs Callen has an intimate knowledge of Gibbs past since, he is aware of Gibbs boat building hobby, as well as being aware of his three failed marriages. It is interesting that Gibbs in the NCIS episode numbered 6.22, Legend Part One Gibbs revealed to Callen that he had been married four times. By his own admission in Legend Part 1 Callen considers both Macy and Gibbs family. Callen is one of the few people that Gibbs permits to call him "Jethro." Henrietta Lange Callen's relationship with "Hetty" is one of mutual respect and trust. Conversely, although Hetty's position as operations manager requires her to run a tight ship, she at times lets down her guard and adopts a motherly attitude towards Callen. This motherly attitude is demonstrated at the conclusion of Identity when she covered the sleeping Callen with a blanket before she departed for the night. Appearances G. Callen appears in: (2 shows; 2 seasons; 12 episodes) *''NCIS: (1 season; 3 episodes; First appearance) **Season 6: *** *** *** *NCIS: Los Angeles'' (1 season; 9 episodes) **Season 1: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** External Links *CBS Press Release on NCIS Legend Part1 Episode.621 *CBS Press Release for NCIS: Los Angeles episode 1.01 Category:NCIS Agents